spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Human SpongeBob SquarePants
Human SpongeBob SquarePants (also simply referred to as Human SpongeBob) is an Emmy award-winning American animated comedy series and media franchise. It's one of Nickehuman's Man Toons shows and is currently the most watched show on Nickehuman. In 2007, it was named by TIME magazine as one of the greatest television shows of all time, it also broke a record for the amount of episodes aired in one year, with 47. Human SpongeBob SquarePants is the most longest running Nickehuman show. In 2012, the episode "Squiditis" was episode 173a, making SpongeBob surpass the former holder, Rugrats, which consisted of 172 episodes. 2003 broke a record for the least episodes aired in one year, with only 6.1 However, this year (2014) might break a new record for least amount of episodes aired. This is due to the fact that only 2 episodes aired so far in 2014 ("It Came from Goo Lagoon" and "Kenny the Man"). Even though its original network is Nickelodeon,SpongeBob is now broadcast across the world, and appeared on MTV2 for a short time in 2006. It was created by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburgand is produced through his production company, United Plankton Pictures, Inc. and Friends Academy Television, Inc. The series is set in the Pacific Ocean, in the city of Bikini Bottom, under the island of Bikini Atoll, and on the surrounding lagoon floor. The pilot episode first aired along with two other episodes in the United States on Nickelodeon after the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on May 1, 1999. The "official" series premiere followed on July 17, 1999, after a short hiatus, with two episodes "Bubblestand," / "Ripped Pants." Then more episodes aired throughout the rest of 1999. Setting SpongeBob SquarePants is an active, happy teenager who lives in a orange house on top of bikini atoll, while his grouchy, miserable neighbor, Squidward Mentacles lives in an grey hotel building. Squidward's name was made as "Squidward" although he is an man, but Stephen wanted to make it catchy, so that's why Squidward's name was named as Squidward and not Manward. Squidward's name came from the English name 'Edward'. SpongeBob's other neighbor and best friend is a chubby pink teenager named Patrick Star, who lives in Cave House. SpongeBob and Patrick live on both sides of Squidward on Conch Street. They often go to the Krusty Krab or Butterfly Fields. Main characters : * SpongeBob SquarePants - A very friendly, funny, and happy-go-lucky Man teenager who loves Butterfly Catching and works at the Krusty Krab as the fry cook. * Patrick Star - A dim-witted, pink Man teenager and SpongeBob's best friend. He is somewhat foolish, selfish and silly, but is usually loyal to SpongeBob. He has sometimes shown hints of intelligence. * Squidward Mentacles - SpongeBob's next door neighbor and co-worker at the Krusty Krab, where he is the cashier. Squidward is a smart, artistic and somewhat sociopathic man. He hates SpongeBob and Patrick due to their childlike behavior, and openly displays his hatred towards them. Despite this, they are completely oblivious to his hatred of them. He believes he is an amazing artist and clarinet player, but quite the opposite in reality. SpongeBob is convinced that Squidward is a good-hearted person who loves to have fun, but just doesn't know it. * Sandy Cheeks - An intelligent teenager girl from Texas. She wears a purple and green frilly bikini, Sandy is a smart and strong lady, and is an expert in karate and has often helped SpongeBob and Patrick out whenever they get into trouble. * Mr. Krabs - A man who is in charge of the Krusty Krab restaurant, where SpongeBob and Squidward work. He is addicted to money, believing that money is a living thing, and is, therefore, selfish and greedy. He is 70 year old. * Gary the Cat- SpongeBob's pet. His only sound is a "meow," but in the episode "Opposite Day," Gary barks once to be in the "holiday spirit". * Sheldon J. Plankton - A midget man, who is Mr. Krabs' arch-rival and the show's main antagonist. He intends on getting the secret Krabby Patty formula and putting the Krusty Krab out of business, although he has only succeeded a few times, and eventually those successes were destroyed. Despite this, his restaurant, The Fish Eyeball Bucket is a complete failure, since Plankton can't cook, and because he spends too much time attempting to steal the formula in order to do so. Secondary characters * Mrs. Puff - A Lady, and SpongeBob's driving teacher. Mrs. Puff is eager to get SpongeBob out of her class, as she sees him as a homicidal maniac, and has made an obsession of it. She is a widow - her husband was shot with a gun by a robber. * Pearl Krabs - Mr. Krabs' teenage daughter. She is a stereotypical American teenage girl. Her father thinks he's spoiling her, when quite Frankly, he is doing the opposite. * Karen Plankton- Plankton's wife that lives far away. She also Skypes Plankton on Plankton's huge computer screen. She often assists him with his plans to ruin Krabs. Plankton's computer is sometimes mobile. * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy - Two old, retired superheroes who are adored by SpongeBob, Patrick, and members of the "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" Fan Club. * Larry the Lobster - A buff, fit man. usually found at Goo Lagoon, Bikini Atoll's local beach. * Perch Perkins - The Bikini Bottom News TV Reporter. He has orange skin, but in the movie, he had white skin as his first appearance. * Patchy the Pirate - The president of the SpongeBob SquarePants fan club. He hosts live-action segments, accompanied by his frenemy Potty, a parrot, and does not realize that SpongeBob is a fictional character. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Mcboy973 Category:2014